


Behind That Mask

by ShyCatNotTaken



Series: Behind That Mask [1]
Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft Youtuber - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCatNotTaken/pseuds/ShyCatNotTaken
Summary: Dream and George meet up after playing years of Minecraft together, but George dosent know what Dream plans.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Behind That Mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171172
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Water bottle

"Where are you?" George says over the phone to Dream, worried that Dream might have just ditched him at the airport. 

George had never been to the US. He always had grown up in Brighton, UK, so this was his first time traveling out of country. It was terrifying.

"Trust me, you'll know it's me when you see me. There is almost no way to miss me." George rolls his eyes "That dosent help at all, you know." George hears Dreams classic tea kettle wheeze, making George laugh a little too. 

George scans the airport one more time. About to give up and tell Dream to find him, he finally spotting Dream, but he didn't look how he expected him to. 

He had a white painted mask with 2 black dots and a curved line below the dots, forming a smile. There were holes on the sides of the mask with yarn tied to each side, holding the mask in place. He had on a green hoodie, though it wasn't lime, it was dark green.

"What the hell are you wearing? Just take that stupid mask off and show me your face-" "I will in the car. Follow me"  
Georges hand was taken into Dreams and they made their way to the parking lot, bumping into multiple people on the way out. 

George barely heard what Dream said, but by being dragged somewhere, hed guessed that they were leaving the airport.

"Dream! -Or should I call you Clay?" George asks and let's go of Dreams hand once Dream and George had made it outside. "Dream is fine, come on" Dream seemed very persistent on getting to the car as fast as possible. 

"Why are you in such a hurry??" George pauses in his tracks and Dream, although not being able to see his face, was visibly frustrated already. Dream pauses as well and turns back to George. "I have a surprise and I am very impatient" George was intimidated by the stern voice Dream had used.

George seems weary of Dream. Even though they have done roleplay on the SMP, and Dream had fairly good acting skills, George could tell that the 'surprise' excuse was not the reason. George was very nervous now, Dream was acting very suspicious. 

"Dream are you... feeling okay? You seem... Off" George wanted to make sure Dream was okay. Maybe it was heat exhaustion, or maybe just Georges imagination. 

"I do have a surprise for you, and I want to show you, I'm not trying to act off, I just am really impatient and your acting like a bitch right now" That time that Dream had spoke sounded real, it had no suspicious tone or sounded off. 

"Okay, I thought the heat had gotten to you!" George says and starts walking again, shielding his eyes from the sun. 

"How long till we get to the car?" George asked about 5 minutes later of walking and huffed. " Just a few seconds, that red one over there, that's it" Dream looked to George who nodded back at him to signal he understands.

As George takes the last steps to the car, Dream unlocks it and opens the passenger side door for George. "Thanks." Dream nods. 

Dream hops into the car and hands George a bottle of water "it's hot out there, drink this" George smiles and accepts the water. He chugs half the bottle and puts the cap back on and sets it in the cup holder beside him on the arm rest. "I was thirstier then I thought, thanks" Dream nodded again.

About 30 minutes after chugging the water, George dosent remember anything after that. All he remembers is being slightly conscious as Dream hoisted George out of his seat and into his arms bridal style, carrying him into a decently exterior decorated house.

He was very strong and it was comforting being this close to him. George attempted to look up under Dreams mask but before his eyes could drowsily look up, he blacked out again before seeing anything. 

George slowly regained consciousness as he was sat down in a hard chair, then feeling something that felt like a bracelet tightening around his wrists and ankles. 

George quickly became conscious after realizing those were not bracelets, they were restraints. He tugged at them, pulling as hard as he could to no avail. 

"Don't try, they arnt coming loose anytime soon" George jumped at the sound of Dream. " Dr-Dream? " George said with a sigh of relief, then dread.

Dream had been the one to put him in there. In those skin tearing restraints and into the seat. "Yes?" Dream turned around to face George, his mask had a splatter of a thick, red liquid. It had already dried. It was blood.

"What is it, George?" Dream walked closer to George and Georges backed away as far as he could in his chair. "Get away! Your- Your not the Dream I know! Dream wouldnt do that!" George yells out to Dream. His face had terror written all over it.

"Guess who's blood it is" Dream says and leans over George. George moved as far away as the restraints would allow him to. 

"Y-yours?" George started to calm down, but his adrenaline spiked, maybe that's why he was calm. 

"Guess again" George felt his stomach drop as he heard Dream say those words. "Get away! Get away!" George tried to kick Dream away but his restraints held back his incredible Force. 

Dream looked to the side, then back at George. The mask and Georges face were inches apart. Dream pulls a pocket knife from his back pocket and places the blade against Georges lips like a finger would to shush someone. If George speaked his lips would be cut.

"Shh, just enjoy your time down here, it's not like you'll see much of anything else outside anytime soon anyways, so relax a bit"  



	2. Surprises

Dream still haven't taken his mask off, and at this point and the adrenaline in Georges veins, he didn't care. George just wanted to go back. 

Dream slowly retracted the very sharp blade from Georges lips. Georges bottom lip had a small cut. Dream lingered close for a second before pulling his face back. Starting from their faces inches apart to being feet apart. 

Georges lips started to ooze blood out of it. Dream put his thumb on Georges bloody lip and wiped it away. George was disgusted that Dream wasnt nerved by touching another person's blood. 

"George, you don't need to be so nervous, your shaking" George looked up at Dream as he spoke. George hadn't realized he had been shaking. George looked back at the ground and he could feel the tears start to come, but they just hadn't come out yet. 

George was terrified of what Dream might do to him. 

"Dream." George said with a shakey voice. "Why are you doing this? We were best buds" George felt the first tear fall. 

"You want to know why?" Dream said with a calm voice, George found his calm state to be very nerving. 

"It's because I love you. You are so funny, so kind, you never failed to put a smile on my face." Dream says with a calm and weak voice. " You make me weak." Dream gets choked up and pauses. " I hate that" 

Dream slams his hand down on a table beside George. The table was glass and it shattered on impact. 

Dream is shaking and stays silent for a few seconds, before regaining his posture and turning around to walk away. Dreams hand drips blood off it into the ground. George was terrified and flattered at the same time.

George was intimidated by the emotions Dream was showing. Rage, and weakness at the same time. 

"Dream..." George rids his face of terror and looks at Dream with sympathy. 

"Dream, come here" Dream stays where he was. George was willing to try anything to be able to get out of his wrist-torturing restraints.

George didn't want to sound demanding, because he wasn't the one in power here, but he wanted to gain Dreams trust.

"Come here" George says again. "Don't give me your fucking orders" Dream says and turns his head to the side to half face George. 

"... Please, come here" George says in a calm voice. Dream stays still for a few seconds before turning fully and walking to George. He kneels down and looks at Georges pretty brown eyes. "What" he says with a annoyed tone.

George looks at the masked figure and smiles, trying not to show any terror, but the blood splatter still on Dreams mask made that hard. 

George said one more time in his head, 'anything for Dreams trust' and slowly opened his mouth "I love you too, Dream" he gives a warm smile that makes Dreams heart flutter.

Dream gives a sad smile. "That's not true. You don't. I know you don't" Dream gets up and turns away again. He walks over to a table and starts fiddling with something on the table. 

"What if it is true?" George insists. "Your mind says something different" Dream responds and continues fiddling. 

"What do you mean? My mind?" George cocks his head a little and Dream pauses. "Nevermind" The room goes silent and the vibe becomes awkward. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. That was stupid of me." Dreams says with a weak voice. 

George dosent know how to respond so he just hangs his head and looks at his lap. 

About 5 minutes passes with a awkward silence looming in the air.

"Dream?" George sighs "how long am I going to be here?" Dream pauses and turns around, leaning on the table. "I don't know, but your probably never leaving. I can't bare having you telling Sapnap, Bad and the others what happened here"

" Well, what things are going to happen to me" George asks, nervously, not knowing if he wanted the answer.

"I don't know. But from the conversations we've had already, I can't let you go. " Dream says and balls his fist.

" Will you... Will you hurt me? " George asks and looks at Dreams blood splattered mask. "..." The silence made George assume the worst. 

Dream looks visibly nervous, even though George couldn't see Dreams face, it was clear. 

"Okay" George says and looks back down at the ground. 

Georges hips and knees already started to hurt from being restrained for a unknown amount of time. "will I be able to stand up once and a while to relieve my joints? " George asks, trying to stretch his legs but the clasps hold them down. 

"Maybe" Dream walks to George and kneels down again like before. "Here" Dream unclasps Georges ankles and backs everything near George away so he couldn't reach anything. Dream stands up and backs away

George stretches his legs and chuckles "thanks, really helped" he says and gives a warm smile again. "When you smile like that, you melt me" Dream traces a smile on his mask to symbolize hes smiling.

"How long have I been down here?" George asks and Dream looks at a clock Georg hadn't noticed was there. " You were asleep for about 30 minutes before you got tied up, so I'd say about 6 hours." Dream says and crosses his arms. 

" Your lucky you can do that" George rolls his eyes. " Do what? " " Cross your arms" Dream laughs and puts his arms down again. "you should get some rest, it's 12." Dream says and walks back over to George. 

"I'm not tired" George pouts. Dream kneels down and pulls up his mask just to reveal his mouth. Dream takes Georges hand into his and kisses the top of it like a prince would do to a princess. 

George was a little weirded out, but he didnt want to say anything bad to Dream. "Thank you, prince Dream" George laughs and Dream chuckles. 

"That makes you the princess dosent it?" Dream says and George looks at Dream angerly. "No!" Dream laughs his tea kettle laugh and George laughs with him.

"Now get some rest, I'll check on you in the morning." Dream walks off and grabs the handle of the door. " Bring breakfast when you come!" Dream gives a thumbs up and exits. 

George rests his head down on the chair. "why would you kidnap someone you love?" George asks himself and slowly drifts to sleep, dispite telling himself he wasn't tired.


	3. Trance Travis

George slowly wakes up feeling uneasy. Like he was being watched. He opened his eyes and in front of him was Dream, crouched down and looking at George. "What the fuck are you doing?" George asks creeped out.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep, so... Vulnerable" The quiet tone Dream used to say the last word sent chills down Georges spine. " O-okay, just please dont do that" 

"I can't help it, you look cute" Dream chuckles and stands up. "Anyways, I brought food" Dream hands George a bag, quickly retracting his hand when he forgot George couldn't reach out.

George was cautious around Dream "last time I injested something if yours, it was drugged." George says and looks at the bag. George sighs, his stomach making a small rumble.

"Can I at least eat whatever you brought me with my own hands?" George asked and pouted. "No" Dream quickly replyed and opened the bag.

"Open your mouth" Dream says and shows George a small donut hole. George carefully smells it. It was still hot. He couldn't smell anything poisoning to him. 

He slowly opened his mouth and Dream placed the donut in Georges mouth. It seemed normal, chewy, sweet, and delicious.

George looked at Dreams now clean mask the whole time he chewed the donut. 

By the time he finished it, he felt fine. George convinced himself that they were fine to eat.

"Thank you" George says and wipes his face off using his chest. Dream lets out a little chuckle. "I may have kidnapped you, (and many others)" he mumbled " but I have at least some human decency." 

Dream grabbed another donut and started feeding George one by one. 

As George finished the last one, George was smiling, and felt like he could trust Dream a little more now. 

"Thank you" George said again and bowed his head to Dream. Dream lifted Georges head up with his pointer finger on Georges chin. "Of course" Dream used his thumb to wipe off glaze that had gotten on the sides of Georges mouth.

Dream had his mask just high enough to where George could see a small, warm smile on Dreams face. "Your so cute" Dream says and crumbles up the paper bag the donuts came in.

"Hey, George?" George looks up at Dream. "Have you ever killed a animal?" George cocks his head to the side and looks away to think. "well, I've killed bugs if that counts. I've never been hunting" George looks back at Dream "why? "

" Nothing" Dream always seemed so secretive, it was unsettling but it was probably better if George didn't know why he was.

Dream walked over to a small table across the room that had multiple small jewelry boxes scattered on it. Dream looked through a few before picking one and bringing it over.

"What's that?" George asks and tries to see what it is but his restraints refrained from letting him move enough to see.

"This" Dream pulled out a knife that looked like a pocket knife but it didn't close like one. The blade had a design of a blue dragon on it. The handle had flames flaring around it. 

It looked badass, besides the situation he was in made the knife go from fascinating to terrifying. Dream twirling the knife in his fingers made the scene even more terrifying. 

" Dr-Dream" George said very cautiously, watching his words very closely. " What are you doing?" George said and gripped the arm rests tightly. 

" I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to see to know" Dream says and tests the blades sharpness on his own skin. He places his pointer finger on the blade. As soon as his finger came into contact with the blade, blood started pouring out of his finger and down the blade.

He put his finger under his mask and it came back out clean. He licked off a bunch of his own blood from his finger. George was just greatful that it wasn't his blood. 

That made George wonder how Dream   
twirled the knife in his hand if he just pressed it against his skin and cut himself. He must have done this multiple times before then. No amateur could do that first try without cutting themselves.

Dream took a step closer to George and George immediately tried to back away but he couldn't. Dream took another step. "Stop! Don't!" George yelled at Dream.

"You are not in power to give orders" Dream took another step "when did I say you could boss me around?" And another " do you know the power I hold right now?" And another. 

Dream places the knife under Georges chin and lifts his head up to meet his mask, The knife slicing a little Georges jaw. George lets out a small whimper. "Don't talk to me like that, do you understand?" 

George looks at Dream with terrified eyes. "I'm sorry" he says and starts feeling blood pour down his neck. The cut starts feeling like it's burning. George guessed that's why it had a dragon and flames on the knife, because it burned when it cut. Dream removed the blade from his chin. 

George let out heavy breaths."Have you seen the news?" Dream asks George. "I've never been here before and you really think-" he cuts himself off, catching what he's saying. "No, I haven't" he looks down at the blood pooling on his shirt. 

Dream pulls out his phone and pulls up a video. 

Tonight, The Dream Killer has struck again and this time left the body on a side walk. The victims name was Trance Travis. The Dream Killers classic signature, "Dream on" was found on the bodies right forearm, confirming it was him. No fingerprints were left on the body and no traces of DNA. "He is too well planned for us and we might have to track him down by installing cameras everywhere." police say. More of this story tonight and updates will be out later at 123news.com. this is Tracy Simmons, goodni-

Dream shuts the video off. He puts his phone in his pocket. "How does no one suspect it's you? You literally go by Dream!!" Dream shrugs. "Because I don't seem like the person to do this." Dream smirks.

"You.... You carve your name into people..." George lingers on the sentence. " Will you..." George pauses. "Carve you? I'm not sure" Dream says and twirls the blade in his fingers again.

George thinks the blood on his jaw stopped spewing out but he wasn't sure. Dream, almost reading Georges mind, wipes some of Georges blood on his finger. He puts his finger under his mask and it came out clean again.

George looked at Dream like he was crazy, because he was. "What the fuck!" George yells. "Your sweet. Your... Delicious" Dream licked his lips. 

"Your sweeter then anyone I've had" George gives a shocked expression and Dream takes another finger full of blood. "Anyone? How many??" Dream ignores the question and tilts Georges head up. " Don't move" Dream says and starts pushing out more blood.

George whimpered every time Dream touched the sore skin. Dream moves his mask up to uncover his mouth. He had blood all over his mouth.

Dream covers Georges mouth with his hand, also holding his head up, and moves his mouth to Georges neck. He licks the long trail of trickled blood. 

"Your so sweet" he says and licks more from George. George felt Dreams warm tongue press against his skin. He let out whimpers of disgust and pain, but didn't move so Dream wouldn't be mad.

Dream finally finished his session with Georges neck as he retracted himself. Blood was smeared all over his mouth and some on the mask. Dream removed his hand from Georges mouth.

George let out pants and whimpers still. Dream watched as George shook in fear. "I might not need another victim after you, you taste so good" Dream says and wipes some blood off his lip.

" All it really felt like was you making out with my neck" George didn't mind that feeling, except he knew that Dream was doing something more sinister. 

"I'm never letting you go" Dream says and cups Georges cheek very carefully.

"I want you all to myself"


	4. Bottom Lip

Dream takes a rag from his back pocket and wiped Georges neck off. Georges jaw had stopped bleeding by now. 

"I didn't know you would be as sweet as you are on the inside as much as you are on the outside" Dream says and uses the same rag to wipe off the rest of the blood from his mouth.

George dosent know whether to be flattered, disgusted, or horrified, but he definitely felt all of them at the same time. 

George felt weak from the loss of blood. Dream had gotten out of him at least half a cup, or possibly a whole cup.

"Dream, are you going to do that every day?" George asks and rests his head on the chair.

"probably not, probably every other day" Dream clears his throat. " But I may, you probably think I'm crazy-" George cuts him off " you are crazy. You just drained me of my blood! " Dream looks at George with a familiar intimidating look.

"Sorry" George says and let's dream continue.

"You may think I'm crazy-, but your blood is sweet. It tastes like iron and sugar mixed together into a liquid." Dream says and wipes off his mask that had a bit of Georges blood on it.

"Maybe it's because of the donuts" George says and laughs. Dream chuckles. 

It goes dead silent in the room as the vibe becomes awkward. 

"Dream" Dream looks to George. "How did the knife burn me if it wasn't hot?" Dream looks at the jewelery box that it was sitting in. 

"that's why it has a dragon and flames. It was a cursed artifact used to torture multiple people. They would carve their names into the victims body, then leave them in a public place to be found" 

Dream paused and started twirling the sharp blade in his fingers. "That's why Trance was left on a public sidewalk" he stops twirling the blade and holds the knife blade up between his pointer and middle fingers.

"He was too easy" Dream holds the knife like to would to stab someone. "He barely fought back until he realized there was a knife stabbed in his arm. Then all he did was scream. Pathetic" Dream puts the knife back in the box.

Dream looks to George. " Sorry for rambling, you always were a good listener, that's why I love y-" Dream stops and turns his head away. "It's okay, it's the best entertainment I could have right now." 

George seemed unnerved by Dream saying he loved George. 

"Why do you get nervous when you say you love me, but not when literally taking someone's life away?" George asks and cocks his head a little.

"A hobby is different from confessing" that sentence ran a chill down Georges spine. " Oh.. " 

"George" George looks up at Dream with a slow movement. "That was cute, anyways, do you have a girlfriend?" George shakes his head. " No, but I do have simps" George and Dream laugh. 

" Have you ever had a girlfriend? " " Yeah, in kindergarten, but I was always a loner" George looks away from Dream and stares into oblivion. 

" So like, you've never kissed anyone?" Dream asks and chuckles " why does that matter to you" Dream quickly looks at George. " I mean, friends know these things about friends" Dream emphasizes the word 'friend'

Dream picks the blade back up and walks to George. " Not again!! " George says and tries to back away. "Look at me" Dream says and George looks up at Dream, feeling compelled to do so.

Dream places the blade on Georges bottom lip again and slices it open. George turns away and curses under his breath. Dream walks away and puts the knife back. Blood floods into Georges mouth, as Dream cut deep.

"What the fuck Dream??" George asks and Dream walks back over to him, confidentially. "face me" Dream commands George and he put his hand down as blood flowed down his chin. 

Dream wipes his thumb into it. George sees a smirk form on Dreams hidden face. "What are you doing- mmh!" George is shushed by Dreams lips pressing against his. Georges head was as far back as it would go in the wooden chair so he couldn't back up.

George felt Dream kissing him and sucking the blood out of him at the same time. George takes a second to process what's happening, and very, very hesitantly kissed back. He slowly closed his eyes.

Georges face went red and Dream stayed planted on Georges lips for as long as he could or until he couldn't taste Georges blood anymore. 

George was uncomfortable, but he wasn't fighting back. George flinched when he felt Dreams hand cup his cheek. 

Dream slowly let go of Georges lips, still cupping his face. Dreams mask had messed up and almost revealed a lot of his face. He quickly fixed it.

There was blood on Dreams mouth, Georges mouth, and Georges chin. 

"Remember that one time where you messed up your sentence and instead of saying 'i don't want your name in my mouth longer then necessary' you said 'i don't want your mouth in my mouth', that's the closest you'll get to your Dream" 

George just looked down at the ground beside him and didn't speak. 

"Speechless are we? Was it that good?" Dream chuckles and George immediately darts his eyes at Dream "No! I just feel disgusting now" George wipes his mouth and chin on his shirt near his collar.

" Oh come on, you didn't fight it, you didn't fight me. You didn't push me away, you didn't turn your head, you did nothing to fight back!" Dream says and wipes his thumb on his own bottom lip. 

George closes his eyes and buries his face into his shoulder. "I don't know if I should be ashamed I kissed a killer or flattered he hadn't killed me yet" George wipes his mouth more.

" Whatever, your lucky" Dream chuckles and watches George have a (almost) existential crisis.

"Dream" Dream cocks his head. George looks at Dream and sighs 

"Is there a bathroom down here? I gotta piss."


	5. Control

"Is there a bathroom down here? I gotta piss." 

George looks up at Dream and Dream chuckles. Dream walked off and opens a door George didn't realize was there. 

Dream comes back and starts untieing Georges wrist-torturing restraints. Once Dream unties him he undoes his ankles too and quickly grabs Georges wrists, presumably to hold George back if he tried to grab a weapon or escape.

"Walk" Dream turns George towards the door and George happily walks to the door. Dream shuts the door behind him "knock when your done"

George was surprised that he didn't feel as sore when moving as he thought he would. 

George quickly did his business, and right before knocking on the bathroom door, he paused and looks at his wrists. They were red and had blisters all over them. They were also in more pain as he acknowledged them.

He weakly knocked and Dream cracked the door "give me your hands" Dream said and George showed his hands. Dream grabbed Georges wrists and George immediately whimpered in pain. "Sorry"

Dream moves his hands from Georges wrists to his actual hands. Holding Georges hands felt nice. George thought that too, if he didn't know that those hands had done some terrible, horrible things.

Dream leads George back to the wooden chair that George was in before. George sighed and sat down. "You know i have to do this" Dream carefully ties down George, but he ties him down a little below his blisters so George wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

Even though Dream had George tied down in his basement and had technically kidnapped him, he still cared a lot about George, regardless of what he was doing to him.

George rested his head on the chair and sighed again. "will I ever be able to stay out of this chair? My bones hurt" George whines. "I mean, if there is a way to gain your trust i will" 

" No, you can't gain my trust. I mean, you have gained my trust, but not enough to be untied from the chair" Dream leans against the table across from George. " You'll never gain that trust. " 

Dream loved seeing people in a vulnerable state, but when it's someone he cared about, he loved it even more, Dream discovered.

Dreams mind started wandering without him noticing. George could visibly see Dream staring off into space, or more specifically, staring at him. George could tell that he was in a daze though.

"Dream?" Dream didn't say anything. "Dream!" George says a little louder and Dream snaps out of his train of thought. "What?" Dream exclaims, soon realized he was staring right at George.

" What was going on in your head?" Dream looks away and to the shattered glass table besides George. "Nothing, its nothing that should concern you." Dream says in a small, reassuring voice.

"Well it's not nothing when you say it like that" George chuckles a little bit. " I'd rather just not say" Dream looks into Georges sparkling brown eyes.

"You look so vulnerable. So... cute. I feel like a wolf staring down its prey, but the prey is in a trap and they can't run away. Hey, that rhymed!" Dream gives a small, excited smile. 

"stop calling me cute. Or I'll start flirting back and teasing you" Dream looks at George and smirks. " Your the one that's strapped down. You wouldn't be teasing me, you'd be testing my flexibility with you"

That made chills run down Georges spine. That's right, if Dream were to do anything to him, he wouldn't be able to get away from him. No matter how hard he would try, he probably couldn't escape him.

George licked his dry lips and could taste the crusted blood on his bottom lip. It stung as he licked.

"Your- your flexibility?" George asked, knowing perfectly well the answer he was going to get. " How much you'd be able to, so called, 'tease' me before I won't hold back anymore from you. Remember who's in control here, George" 

George paused his thoughts " what do you mean "anymore?" You've been holding back? Kissing me is holding back? I don't think-" George is hushed by Dream finger against his lips."I could be doing worse things to you George, you know that. Or you could be dead right now"

George felt so powerless compared to Dream, and Dream loved it. Dream slowly moved his finger from Georges warm lips.

That's the whole reason Dream does what he does. He loves feeling the power compared to everyone else. Plus, he just generally loves the fear he strikes in people. 

"Your in control..." George says and looks away. He felt so vulnerable and so helpless. He could tell Dream really enjoyed seeing people in that state. 

George starts to think back to when Dream confessed and slammed his hand on the table, to when Dream had cut his jaw and sucked on his blood, to when Dream has sliced his lip and...

George was snapped out of his thoughts when Dream walked closer in Georges perifferal vision. Dream used his finger to tilt Georges head up to his level. He practically tilted Georges head 70°. 

"What?" George says weakly to Dream. Dream liked when George said things weakly. It made him feel powerful.

Dream just kept his finger on Georges jaw and looked silently at George. George nervously chuckled "you really like to tilt my head up, huh?" That made Dream smile, confirming it.

" I think it's cute to do it. Don't judge me!" Dream smiles more, he seemed really happy. "Or do you just like being close to me, Dreamy" Dream scoffed " Dreamy? " George chuckled. " You don't like it? " 

Dream let go of Georges jaw and backed away. He put his hand on the back of his neck. "I mean, it's different" Dream chuckled a little, nervously. 

" Don't call me that, Dream is fine" Dream looks away and shakes his head, smiling. George chuckles and smiles as well. "why not?" George asks and Dream looks at Georges with a 'really?' Look.

George rolls his eyes "fine, Dream it is" George smiles. "You didn't answer my question though, do you just like being around me? " Dream immediately smiles and bites his lip, looking away. 

" That's a obvious yes, just say yes" George glances at the clock. It read '10:25 pm' George was taken aback, he hadn't drank anything and barely ate for a whole 24 hours. Surprising.

"Yeah, I do like being around you. So what?" Dream asked and scoffed. "nothing" George smirked. Maybe he did hold some power.

"It's 10:25. I'm tired." George says and yawns a big yawn. Dream hops off the table and nods. " I'll be taking my part then, good night Georgie" Dream says and winks. " Good night Dreamy" George winks back and chuckles.

Dream opens the door to leave but Dream pauses and looks back at George. 

"And by the way, tomorrow you might have a roommate to keep you company" Dream walks through the doorway and vanishes out of sight before George could ask any questions, and he had a lot.


	6. Choked Up

Before George knew it, it was the next day. He didn't remember falling asleep, he just remembered Dream leaving him alone in this cold room. And the words he said. Were they true?

George was deep in thought and was snapped back to reality once he heard a click. "Dream?" He said, almost with a excited voice. Being excited to see Dream made him feel sick but he was the only one he had right now, besides the walls and occasional rat which he named Ratatouille.

The click turned into a squeak as the door opened that Dream once exited out of. Dream entered once again and George smiled a bit, again making him slightly sick.

Dream was his best friend up until he got placed here. Now, it's just do or die. Although, George did still care about Dream, that's why he was so concerned.

Dream entered facing backwards and slumped down to the ground. He was dragging something. Something... heavy.

Before George saw what he was dragging, he already knew what it was. It was his new roommate.

Dream dragged the unconscious body into the room. They were a female. They looked around Georges age.

"Who's that?" George watched Dream put the body in a chair he hadn't realized was there. Dream could be sneaky when he wanted to. 

"Her name is Gia (Gee-uh) Dipins (dip- in-s. That one wasn't hard). She's your new temporary roomie" George sighs, seeing Dream hadn't brought food with him. 

Surprisingly, George was more unnerved then he thought he'd be at seeing someone drag and tie up a body. He was disgusted that he wasn't more nerved. 

"Okay." Dream tied up Gia and just like George had done, she immediately woke up. Was there a timer on the drug Dream used and everytime Dream timed it just right? Or is it just coincidence?

The woman immediately started freaking out. Shouting profanities and tugging at the restraints.

Dream went to the table of neatly stacked boxes again and shuffled through them. 

"What am I doing here? Whats he going to do to me?" She yelled various questions at George and begged for mercy to Dream. " Please! I have a loving Boyfriend! Please!" Dream turned around with yet another blade in hand.

The woman screamed as she saw the blade in his hand. "Wait! Don't hurt me!" The blade was designed with a snake wrapped around the handle, it had 2 dots on the blade to signify a snake bite mark. The design was yellow, except George is color blind so he knew it was green in our eyes.

George knew for a fact none of what she was saying was going to convince Dream to stay away from her or stop "Kill him! Not me!" George immediately looked at the woman.

"What?" George said and looked at her with disgust. He licked his dry lips and started speaking very seriously.

"If you keep on begging your dumb little words, he's going to slit your throat open and let you choke on your own blood. I suggest you stop begging and actually compromise something instead of wasting the last moments of your life very pathetically" George spits out those words and the room goes silent, even Dream is dumbfounded.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, actually. Good job Georgie" Dream says and chuckles. The woman had the face of pure terror and her eyes were streaming tears. 

"George, since you are so brave, how about you take this one?" Dream recklessly slices the wrist restraints off George. Even though there was no precision in the cut, George didn't get cut on either wrists. 

"What? No! I'm not stooping to your level!" George looked at Dream with pure disgust. Dream pressed the blade against Georges jaw and lifted his head up again like he'd did with the dragon blade.

It cut a small bit of George and it stung. George whimpered in pain as the blade stung his skin. He grabbed Dreams wrist and squeezed it in pain. It felt like the blade was laced with poison. Maybe it was. It was the snake blade after all.

"Do it. I believe in you" Dream set the blade down into Georges free hand. George let go of Dreams wrist. Dream pushed Georges head up and licked the cut, causing George to whimper again.

"Ew!" Gia said loudly. He came back out with a smile. George carefully stood up and walked over to the crying and disgusted, Gia.

George couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want to do it, but he wanted to get back at Gia for throwing him under the bus, and he didn't want to get killed, himself.

"Since you used the example that I would slice her throat, how about you try doing it? I've done it thousands of times" Dream smirks and sits on the blade box table, swinging his feet in glee. 

George swallowed his mercy. Gia pleaded to be spared. "Please! Don't do this!" George placed the knife against Gias throat and closed his eyes. "you threw me under the bus. You tried to spare yourself for my life." George opened his eyes and pressed the knife harder on her throat. He felt tears fill his eyes.

Gia screamed as George saw blood pour from her neck through blurred vision due to tears. He hadn't pressed that hard on her skin though, could he already have struck an artery? Surely not.

He felt a tear fall. "I knew Dream wouldnt kill me, but you tried to get him to. You selfish bastard! " George stared at Gia square in the eyes, her terror struck, blue eyes. 

He was filled to the brim with rage. "You shouldn't have done that. You should not have done that." He says in a calm voice and finally puts enough effort to slice her throat. He slices her throat and ends with the blood covered blade in his hand in the air. George looks away and cries as he listens to the sound of Gia choking and drowning on her own blood.

George falls to his knees. He covers his face and starts to cry. Gias blood was pouring all over herself and on the floor. He uncovered his eyes for a split second and he watched the dark red liquid come into contact with his knee. His pants absorbed the blood easily.

George scoots back and drops the knife on the floor. It made a loud clang. Dream picked up the blade and put it in the box before jumping off the table and walking to George.

Dream patted George on the back. "Good job, I knew you could do it" George looked up at Dream with puffy eyes and sniffling. " You made me into a monster!" George curled into a ball and put his head in his knees. 

He covered the back of his head with his hands. George felt so bad, but also felt good. He felt so disgusted with himself. 

Dream crouched down and hugged George on the floor. George didn't fight or tell him to get away. He didn't flinch or anything. He let Dream hold him. He wanted Dream to hold him. He wanted to feel better.

"Im proud of you" Dream smiled and layed his head on Georges head. George was a crying mess. 

Dream didn't mind showing his soft side to George anymore. He was just glad George did it without Dream having to force him too harshly.

"Good job"


End file.
